The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented, species seed parent, Echeveria shaviana with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria cante×shaviana referred to as ‘#00.’ The crossing was made during September 2004 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Neon Breakers’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in February 2005, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Neon Breakers’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative leaf cuttings in February 2005. ‘Neon Breakers’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.